world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer of Black
Archer of "Black is the Archer-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. His true name is Chiron, a centaur and great sage famed in Greek mythology for the many great heroes he taught in his lifetime. He was taught by many of the gods, learning medicine and music from Apollo and the art of hunting from Artemis. Many heroes came to him for advice and training, and he mentored all of them, including Heracles, Jason, Caster, Asclepius, and Achilles. While he was originally a full Divine Spirit, after giving up his immortality to die rather than suffer due to the Hydra poison that coated an arrow he was accidentally shot with, he became a normal existence that could be summoned by the Grail. As a Servant, he wishes to selfishly regain his immortality, the only gift he had from his parents, both of which never loved him. Statistics *'Name': Archer of Black, Chiron *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Archer-class Servant, Divine Spirit *'Height': 179 cm (5'10.5") *'Weight': 81 kg (178 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Tan Brown *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Chiron's Bow *'Weaknesses': Chiron can only use Antares Snipe once per night. Is extremely vulnerable to the Hydra's poisoning. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Antares Snipe *'Voice Actor': Shunsuke Takeuchi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level (He can shoot down Atalanta's arrows and injure Mordred and Achilles with his own. Antares Snipe is much stronger than his normal arrows and can fatally wound most Servants. Can fight and injure both Mordred and Achilles in close combat and fought Achilles in his Duel Field with his bare hands) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, and was capable of keeping up with Achilles despite his speed due to his knowledge of his fighting style) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': Mountain level (Took hits from Mordred and Achilles) *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range in Close Combat, Kilometers with Arrows *'Intelligence': Supergenius ( Chiron is known to have been bestowed with the wisdom of the Greek Gods, making him extremely knowledgeable in a variety of fields, and taught many Greek heroes the tools of their trade including the famous Heracles and Achilles. In addition to his expertise in the use of a bow, spear, and lance, he is also a master of Pankration, the oldest mixed martial art in Greece. With it he's able to fight the likes of Mordred to a draw, breaking her arm while setting her up for a finishing blow at the cost of injuring his own shoulder, forcing a draw. He is able to combine this with his archery, sending Achilles flying with a kick before attempting to shoot his heel while the latter was still in mid-air. When they both discarded their weapons and had a barehanded duel to the death in Achilles' duel field, Chiron lost but it was close enough that Achilles stated that he would never want to duel Chiron again. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also a master healer, having taught the man who would become the Greek God of Medicine, Aesculapius. He is able to instantly diagnose Sieg's condition by scanning over him with his eyes and checking his pulse, as well as estimate the latter's lifespan. He is also a capable field commander, having been entrusted by Vlad to dictate the movements of the homunculi, golems, and his fellow Servants in his absence.) Appearance Archer appears to be a calm-looking man, gentle like a calm sea. He wears a somewhat archaic style of dress, without any traits to reveal his identity. He was a man of delicate features clad in leather armor. Indeed, the style of his appearance was truly that of a bowman. Fiore notes his presence to be like that of a massive forest, its cool and clear air engulfing her miniscule existence. Personality Archer is noble and caring, he is well mannered and treats everyone with courtesy. In his lifetime, he taught many heroes, and within the black faction, he is well respected by his peers for his wisdom and advice due to his honest and upright character. Lancer of Black addresses him as a sage, entrusting him with the command of the front lines and with helping to better fortify their fortress. Rider of Black wanted Archer to be their king in the black faction but Archer thought he was not good at bearing the full brunt of responsibility. He believes the most fitting way to educate is dependent on and different for each person. He is strict on Sieg as Rider of Black is often doting on Sieg and he simply strike a balance. Sieg does not understand the difference between effort and sloth to begin with, since his lifespan is short. He cannot be allowed to be lazy as it would only lead to regret at the very end. Archer helped Sieg because as transient ghosts without flesh, he thought it would be nice to etched into this world even if it was a single being. Although he is happy to his meet pupil; Rider of Red in the Holy Grail War but he considers fate sometimes turns its fangs against even those already dead. There was definitely a bond between them. Teacher and student, friend who trusted each other from the bottom of their hearts. Even if they trampled on those feelings, vast "joy" over facing each other that surpassed their other feelings definitely existed in their hearts. He knows Achilles weakness and when they meet in the war, he lectured on his soft nature; Archer also appears to continue to lecture Achilles in later occasions such as how, when Achilles was being bitten by the transformed Lancer of Black, Archer then kicks his pupil to create some distance between him and the vampire where the teacher then reminds Achilles that the Andres Amarantos's defense does not apply to acts of blood-sucking. He is really glad that Achilles has earned his place as a Heroic Spirit, as it would have left a bad aftertaste if he one-sidedly slaughtered a student of his. Archer and Fiore had completely opened up to one another, acting more like a teacher and a familiar student. Even compared to the others, the two had a great affinity for one another. Archer often praises Fiore as he can tell that she will one day fall apart, if there is no one unconditionally praises her for her efforts. He comforted her when she felt ashamed when comparing both of their wish. He can tell she works hard to remove the handicap that she has borne since birth, as though it were a matter of life and death. As a magus, she has come to accept it as though it were only natural. He understand both the weight of abandoning one's craft, and the joy of standing on your own two feet upon Gaia. He hesitated to talk about his wish for the Holy Grail as he consider his wish is small when Fiore asked him prior to his summon. He believes it will cause trouble and it might lead friction within the Black faction as Lancer of Black has the highest priority. When he talks about his wish, he shows a faint embarrassment as his wish was smeared of selfishness. He wishes for the Gods to return that which they had granted him, the immortality he'd passed to Prometheus. He does not miss his immortality but it was a gift from his parents. Relinquishing it is a denial of everything he is. He yearns for parental love, he knows his father and mother never loved him; he himself must know this better than anyone else. But it is proof that their blood flows through his veins. It changes nothing for him to become immortal once more. It was the leanest of bonds which connected him to them. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot: Chiron's ultimate shot and trump card, born from his legend, in which he is always taking aim at the scorpion in the sky after being turned into the Sagittarius constellation. It is the conceptual materialization of that shot, manifesting as a sniping Noble Phantasm that fires a "shining star" that tracks his opponent. He can fire it as soon as deciding the target by simply moving his fingers away from his drawn bow, and it does not require its True Name to be released or any magical energy to fill the bow, because as long as there is a night sky, the star of the archer always aims at the scorpion. While it boasts a stellar A-rank, it doesn't possess firepower worthy of any special mention, and it can only be used once per night. If Chiron deduces that his opponent may be able to survive and escape after its usage he will withhold from using it. Due to its limited usability, it's necessary for Chiron to fatally hit his target each time he uses it. If Chiron dies, it will automatically fire after a slight delay. Class Skills: *'Independent Action': The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Chiron's A-rank Independent Action allows him to act even without a Master and stay in the world for up to a week without one. However, when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, backup from one's Master is necessary. *'Magic Resistance': An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Chiron's B-rank negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Personal Skills: *'Clairvoyance': A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Chiron can keep track of and accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away, even the legendarily fast Achilles. Combined with his Eye of the Mind (True), it even allows for limited future sight in his case. *'Divinity': The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Chiron to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Chiron is the son of the titan Cronus and the goddess Philyra, and was thus originally a complete Divine Spirit, but as he lost his Divinity just before his death, his Divinity has been ranked down to C. *'Eye of the Mind (True)': The heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Even in the direst of situations, Chiron can calmly analyze the conditions of a battle and his opponent's capabilities to reach the optimal course of action, considering every possibility, even if his chance of victory is only 1%. Chiron's A-rank is shown in his battles with Achilles, in which he easily sees through Achilles' fighting style and reads his movements despite the gap in their speed. *'Wisdom of Divine Gift': The gift of wisdom, granted to Chiron by multiple Greek gods. Chiron's A+ rank in this skill allows him to use nearly any other skill, save for the unique skills of other heroes, or the skills of other regions and time periods, with a high proficiency, on top of allowing him to teach these skills to those he acknowledges as true heroes. Relationships *Rider of Red *Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Archer of Red *Saber of Red *Ruler *Sieg Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Centaur Category:Servant Category:Divine Servant Category:Archer-class Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Sniper Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters